1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the production of energy, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for producing energy, such as electricity, in which kinetic energy is converted to useful, energy producing, work. The apparatus of the invention provides for utilization of a natural energy source, preferably a renewable natural energy source, to rotatably drive shafts coupled to one or more generators so that electricity is produced on a continuous basis.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art is replete with teachings of devices and methods for producing power using renewable natural energy sources, such as solar power, geothermal power, tidal wave energy, and wind. Also, there are many teachings of machines that will convert gravitational potential energy into kinetic energy, as by using objects that fall onto and move receptacles attached to a rotatable shaft.
The prior art also teaches that it is well known to provide floatation devices, such as buoys or floats, to take advantage of fluid displacement and then to convert into work the upward thrust realized upon release of a submerged body (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,412 to Vrana et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,510 to Jury, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,901 to Woodbridge all of which disclose apparatus for harnessing ocean tides in such a manner as to convert the energy associated with the rising and falling motion of the tides to useful power.
There is therefore a great and long-felt need for an electricity generating apparatus which converts the kinetic energy of bodies falling under the influence of gravity into useful work.
Against this background of known similar technology, the applicant has developed an electricity generating apparatus which converts the kinetic energy of falling bodies into useful energy. The energy generating apparatus of the invention further includes a plurality of modular units containing a multitude of fluid supported bodies possessing potential energy which are connected to a common generator shaft so that kinetic energy of the bodies created when the bodies are released for xe2x80x9cfree-fallxe2x80x9d can be converted to rotational energy to drive the generator shaft in rotation. Additionally, it is contemplated that the modular units of the invention can be arranged in an array in such a manner that they are all connected through the common shaft to one or more generators.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for extracting energy through the generation of work from kinetic energy of bodies that are constrained for xe2x80x9ccontrolledxe2x80x9d (i.e., tethered) free-fall motion. In addition, the invention provides an apparatus and method for converting extracted energy into useful work, and in particular converting useful work into generated electricity.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ccontrolledxe2x80x9d free-fall motion refers to the falling motion of a body that is attached to a rotatable shaft via a tether which, while under tension, exerts no appreciable force on the falling body to prevent the falling motion of the body. Further, as used herein, xe2x80x9ccontrolledxe2x80x9d free-fall motion refers to the motion of the body falling solely under the force of gravity while being tethered to and causing rotation of the rotatable shaft located above the falling body. The weight of the tether is so negligible relative to the weight of the body that, even though the tether is constantly maintained in tension between the falling body and its point of connection to the rotatable overhead shaft, the body essentially experiences no restraining force other than a virtually miniscule tension in the tether as the body falls downwardly. Thus, the falling body essentially experiences free-fall motion.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a modular unit having a plurality of outer containers, each of which houses an inner container capable of exhibiting buoyancy in a column of fluid, preferably water. The fluid in the outer containers is introduced thereinto and removed therefrom in accordance with preselected parameters and in such a manner that, when the level of fluid in a first one of the outer containers is substantially at the top of the container, the level of fluid in a second outer container is substantially smaller, e.g., at the bottom of thereof, and the level of fluid in the remaining outer containers is at levels other than and between the substantially filled top level and the substantially smaller xe2x80x9cbottomxe2x80x9d level. In accordance with programmable instructions carried out by electronic controls, at preselected times, valves located in conduits connecting the outer containers are actuated to cause the fluid in the outer containers to be redistributed, and as a result, the inner containers are allowed to undergo xe2x80x9ccontrolledxe2x80x9d free-fall in a specified sequence. Insofar as each inner container is connected to the overhead rotatable shaft via a tether, as the body falls, it causes rotation of the shaft, which in turn causes rotation of electrical current generating device.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of generating electricity includes the steps of providing a plurality of containers, disposing a floating body in each of the containers, sequentially moving an amount of fluid into the containers in a predetermined manner such that the floating bodies are sequentially supported at predetermined levels on the surface of the fluid via pressure, timing and valve sensors and actuating mechanisms. The method entails attaching each of the bodies to an overhead rotatable shaft via a tether of negligible weight that allows downward motion of the body in the respective container which results in rotation of the shaft. The method further entails evacuating the fluid from sequential ones of the containers at a rate greater than the fall of the bodies so that the bodies then experience xe2x80x9ccontrolledxe2x80x9d free fall, that is, free fall motion that is unrestrained, yet tethered. With the shaft coupled to a power generator, the fluid in the containers is redistributed, resulting in the continuous generation of power output.
These and other aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become more apparent and better understood, as will equivalent structures which are intended to be covered herein, with the teaching of the principles of the invention in connection with the disclosure of the preferred embodiments thereof in the specification, claims and drawings, in which: